


Hey Jealousy

by TeaRainandBooks



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRainandBooks/pseuds/TeaRainandBooks
Summary: Just a quick peek at jealous Michael





	Hey Jealousy

“Michael! What the hell?” Isobel yelled as glass shattered around her.  
Michael jumped at the sound of her voice. He hadn’t heard her approach, not that anything would have changed if he had. He’d always had trouble controlling his powers when he was angry, and he was furious now—and scared and sad and a million other emotions he couldn’t hope to name.  
“Isobel. Sorry. I didn’t know you were there,” he replied, his tone laced with remorse though it didn’t mask the defeat in his tone.  
“Michael? What’s wrong?” Isobel approached him cautiously, as though he were a wild and wounded animal. Perhaps he was. He certainly felt wounded.  
“Nothing, Isobel. I just lost control for a second.”  
“Don’t lie to me, Michael. You only ever lose control when you’re angry. So, what’s wrong?”  
Michael’s shoulders slumped, his head hung in defeat. He was so tired of hiding things. He was done with lying to the people he loved because maybe if he had of told Alex the truth he’d still be here with him instead of cozying up with Kyle-friggin-Valenti.  
He turned to Isobel, ready for nothing but honesty between them. “I saw Alex with Kyle tonight, actually it’s not the first time I’ve seen them together, and they looked—” Michael broke off as he recalled the way Alex and Kyle had sat together at the Wild Pony, their heads tilted towards each other, shoulders brushing, probably their thighs too if Michael had been able to see under the table.  
“You think Kyle told Alex about Max?” Isobel asked when he remained silent. Of course, that was the conclusion she’d immediately jumped too. He’d never told her—or anybody—how important Alex was to him. No one, not even Alex, knew he was everything to Michael, that Alex was all he’d ever wanted.  
“Maybe. Maybe, I dunno, but whatever was going on they seemed pretty close.”  
“Do you think Alex would tell his father?” Isobel was becoming more and more agitated and Michael couldn’t blame her. If Alex found out and did run to his daddy, they were all screwed.  
His body shook with the anger coursing through him. He was mad at Max for telling Liz, angry with Liz for telling Kyle, but most of all he was furious with himself for not telling Alex himself. Now that Isobel mentioned it, he hated that Alex might find out the truth about him from someone else.  
Despite everything playing through his mind all he was able to focus on though was another man being so close to Alex. He remembered Kyle being a dick in high school, especially to Alex, so what could have brought them together now? Was it even slightly possible they were hooking up?  
“Michael?” Isobel asked as his entire body shook with anger and fear.  
“What if they were on a date?”  
“Who? Alex and Kyle?”  
“Yeah,” he gritted out through clenched teeth. Alex wouldn’t date him, but he’d go out with the person who bullied him in high school? It didn’t seem possible.  
“I can’t see it, Michael. And if they were hooking up, Alex is too private to go out publicly with someone. Besides, even if he is good looking I can’t see Kyle Valenti being Alex’s type.”  
“I’m his damn type, Is. Alex is mine…was mine. Should be mine.”  
“You and Alex?”  
“I’ve loved him since high school, but we can’t ever seem to get on the same page.”  
Isobel took a few steps forward until she was standing in front of him. She pulled him close, hugging him tightly. “I’m so sorry, Michael.”  
“I need him, Is,” he whispered into her hair.  
“Then go and get him. Tell him, Michael. No secrets. Tell him everything and hold onto him before someone else does.”  
Michael pressed a kiss to the top of Isobel’s head. “Thank you.”  
He smiled softly at Isobel before turning back toward the Wild Pony. Alex might not want to hear what he had to say but it was time for Michael to tell him everything. At least then he could be sure he’d fought like hell to hold onto the man he loved.

Alex and Kyle were exactly where they’d been when Michael had stormed out of the Wild Pony twenty minutes ago. He clenched his fists as he took in the small smile on Alex’s face, and the way Kyle was looking back at Alex as though in awe of him. Michael’s teeth snapped together when Alex tipped his head back and laughed at whatever Kyle had said to him.  
“Alex,” he said as he approached their table. “I need to talk to you.” Michael kept his gaze fixed on Alex, worried that if he looked at Kyle’s face he’d be tempted to put his fist through it.  
“Guerin? Everything okay?”  
“No. But it will be.” He flicked a quick glance to Kyle, long enough to see concern on his features. Kyle-friggin-Valenti had no right to be concerned about Alex. “Please, Alex.” He added when Alex didn’t move. He’d beg and plead if he had to. Alex needed to know everything before he started falling for another man.  
“All right. I’ll be right back, Kyle.” As Alex stood Michael turned and walked towards the door to the Wild Pony, feeling Alex was right behind him.  
What he needed to say to Alex couldn’t be said in a place like the Wild Pony. Not that there was anything wrong with the bar, but Alex deserved so much better. He led Alex down the side alley to his truck and hopped in, Alex getting in the passenger side.  
“Okay. I’m here,” Alex said when Michael remained silent.  
“What’s going on with you and Kyle?” Michael blurted.  
“Seriously, Guerin? That’s why you wanted to talk to me? Because you’re jealous?”  
“I’m not jealous,” Michael snapped, much too quickly for his denial to be believable.  
Alex raised his eyebrow, daring Michael to repeat his assertion. Michael shook his head. He was already twisted up inside and he was fucking this up.  
“Then what is this about?”  
“Are you seeing Kyle?”  
“Guerin—”  
“I need…Please, Alex, if there’s something going on just tell me.”  
Alex watched him, his stunning dark eyes, slightly narrowed as though trying to figure him out. “There’s nothing going on with Kyle.”  
Michael huffed a sigh of relief. He had no right to ask Alex, but he’d wanted to know exactly how hard he needed to fight before going into this battle.  
“What’s going on, Guerin?”  
“I um…I need to tell you something.”  
“Okay…”  
“Before I do,” Michael took a deep breath and plowed on, “I…I have been in love with you since I was seventeen, Alex. The entire time you were gone I loved you. I never see anyone but you. I tried to forget you with a lot of casual sex, I tried to fall for someone else, but there was always you. It’s always been you.”  
Michael looked into Alex’s eyes despite desperately wanting to turn away from the vulnerability he felt with his admission. With only a handful of words Alex Manes could either crush him under his boot or he could make Michael’s world something he’d never thought possible—peaceful.  
He started to fidget as the silence dragged on. He’d have given anything to know what Alex was thinking.  
“Alex?” he asked when the silence became torturous.  
“Guerin, I…”  
Michael braced himself for the inevitable rejection. He should have known this would come. Alex had cared for him once, but whatever had been between them was destroyed and now Michael was the fool trying to hold onto something that had irreparably broken ten years ago.  
Alex shifted closer until Michael felt his warm breath on his face, smelled his woodsy scent and heard his heart thudding in his chest—or maybe that was his own.  
“Michael,” Alex murmured, unusually using his name, “I’ve waited all my life to hear you tell me you loved me. But—”  
“No buts,” Michael said before he pressed his lips to Alex’s. They were warm and soft, they were his home. Michael deepened the kiss, bringing his hands up to cup Alex’s face because he had to be sure he was real and was actually there kissing him back.  
There was too much space between them, too many clothes. Michael wanted to be closer, he wanted to feel Alex’s skin against his. He wanted to drag Alex across the bench seat, so he sat on his lap, but he also wanted to find a bed where he could lay him down and show him with his body how much he loved him.  
“Guerin,” Alex mumbled against his lips, pushing gently on Michael’s chest. Michael chased his lips because how could he stay away, but Alex pulled further away. For a horrible moment he thought maybe that had been Alex’s goodbye kiss.  
“Guerin,” Alex repeated, “I need the truth from you. I can’t do this any other way.”  
“Whatever you need, Alex.” He wondered then if Kyle had told him about Max.  
“I’ve always known there was some big secret you never shared with me. I think whatever it is, it played a part in what happened before. Can you trust me enough to share your secret?”  
Even if Michael hadn’t already planned to tell Alex, he would have spilled his guts right then because Alex asked, and it was something he seemed to need.  
Michael took a deep breath and told Alex everything.  
“So, it’s all true then, the crash. But it was so long ago. How?”  
“We don’t know, Alex. We had nobody to explain anything to us. Who we are, where we came from. We don’t know anything. I’ve been trying for years to find out something, anything, but…”  
“I’ve got something of yours,” Alex said.  
“Huh?”  
“A part of your ship, I’m guessing. I think Sheriff Valenti left it for me.”  
Was that what he had Kyle had been putting their heads together for?  
Alex’s hand was suddenly on his cheek and Michael lent into the touch. He’d give anything if Alex Manes wanted him forever.  
“Michael, I don’t care where you come from or who you are, I know the real you, deep down in here,” he said tapping Michael’s chest above his heart. “And I love that person. The rest we can figure out together.”  
Alex barely finished his words before Michael reached for him and instead of dragging Alex onto his lap, he threw himself onto Alex’s. It was cramped and not particularly comfortable, but he’d shared his secret with Alex and his reaction had been to tell Michael he loved him. There was no way he could hold himself back.  
Alex slid his fingers into Michael’s curls, pulling him closer. This kiss was different. This was a kiss between two people who understood they were loved by the other. It was hungry and messy and wild. It was an all-consuming kiss and all Michael could think was this was the kind of kiss he’d get to share with Alex for—if they were even luckier—the rest of their lives.


End file.
